


Из этого конфетку

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 19:30:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14196120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: О работе пресс-службы ЩИТа.





	Из этого конфетку

Никто из Мстителей не любит давать интервью.  
Танита это знает, в целом понимает (и внутренне поддерживает). Но она работает в пресс-службе ЩИТа не первый день. И даже не второй. И у неё ипотека.  
Она уже совершала типичную ошибку новичка: первым делом ходила брать комментарий у Капитана Америка. Раза три. Потому что посудите сами: произошло некоторое событие, затрагивающее традиционные ценности и интересы каждого американца. Кому как не Капитану следует сказать свое веское слово?   
На первый раз Танита сообразила, что её только что знатно потроллили, только на подходе к своему офису. Она поглядела на часы — на Кэпа она потратила сорок восемь минут. Сорок восемь минут, чёрт возьми, а комментарий должен появиться на сайте через два часа от момента выдачи задания!   
Таните ведь сказали что-то вроде: “Ну, Мстители же как раз на совместной тренировке. Плёвое дело — сходи да возьми комментарий у кого-нибудь из них.”  
Она и сходила.  
Кэп как раз только вышел из душа и улыбнулся Таните. В этом всё дело. Теперь уже у нее над столом висит напоминалка — “Не верить улыбкам засранца Роджерса”. Тогда — не висела. Так вот, Кэп улыбнулся, внимательно выслушал просьбу и спросил, знает ли она о том, что сейчас не делают нормального нижнего белья. И о том, насколько вредно то белье, которое делают сейчас. Оно ужасно тесное. И, так как был после душа, смело скинул с бедер полотенце. К счастью, под полотенцем он оказался в брифах. На самом деле — ужасно тесных. Танита ощутила себя одурманенной. А Кэп с самым серьёзным, честным и проникновенным выражением лица сообщил, что, по его мнению, трусы должны быть до колен — это практично, удобно, нравственно и защищает от сквозняков и срамных болезней. Именно об этом и должны думать американцы. А не о всяких там курсах валют.  
В общем, Танита была наивна и юна.  
А Капитан Америка уже тогда — коварен и подл.

***  
Баки Барнс присоединился к команде Мстителей (стал Мстителем) однажды утром в конце ноября две тысячи четырнадцатого года. Обошлось без фанфар и торжественного посвящения. Просто пришел, подписал тьму бумаг и получил оружие и личный костюм. Довольно стильный. Стиву понравилось, по крайней мере, а сам Баки ценил прежде всего удобство и верил, что Стив не позволит нарядить его во что-нибудь неприемлемое. Условности двадцать первого века всё ещё казались ему слишком уж… условными.  
Он одного только не понимал: какого черта во все это полез.  
Но, раз уж влез...  
Баки тяжело (и неоднократно) вздыхал.  
Единственное, что его в новой работе напрягало (не считая, разумеется, необходимости убирать с улиц Америки всяких ублюдков без обедов и праздников), так это то, что просто обязан был делать публичные заявления.  
— Что поделать, приятель, — объяснил ему Тони Старк. — Ты у нас вроде как тёмная лошадка. Люди тебе не особенно доверяют даже после оправдательного приговора. Ты вроде как по-прежнему немножко... мрачный и самую чуточку наемный убийца. Над твоим имиджем нужно работать.  
Над имиджем Стива, например, работать не нужно было, чему Баки люто завидовал. Над имиджем Стива поработали давно и качественно (есть даже трусы со щитом Капитана Америка; щит как раз на месте… ну, вы понимаете).  
Поэтому.  
Поэтому Баки выкладывает в инстаграм свои фото с котёнком.  
Этот сраный котёнок — даже не его котёнок, а специально нанятый котёнок-профессионал. Представьте себе, теперь бывают и такие. У ЩИТа договор с владельцем этого чудо-животного, а Баки вынужден с ним фотографироваться, умильно улыбаясь. Считается, что это сделает его образ в СМИ менее угрожающим.  
Баки не сопротивляется, потому что эта женщина, Танита... Она опасна.

***  
С Тони Старком выходит чуть проще, но всё равно не сахар. Тони — профессионал, который не станет шарахаться от микрофонов и всегда улыбается в полном соответствии с обстоятельствами, а профессионалов Танита уважает. К тому же Тони — медийная фигура.  
Тони обычно берёт трубку (или, может, ДЖАРВИС берёт, а Тони всего лишь подчиняется своему ИскИну — не исключено, что он давно марионетка поработившего его компьютерного разума) и даже дает кое-какие комментарии. Нечасто, но зато во все остальное время позволяет писать от своего имени всякую вежливую чушь.  
Зато иногда... О, зато иногда! Иногда Тони Старк идёт вразнос. И тогда Танита получает задания вроде “Объяснить общественности, почему некто в костюме Железного Человека (не Железный Человек) написал слово “хуй” на стене Белого дома. Взять по этому поводу комментарий Тони Старка в том ключе, что он искренне возмущен произошедшим”. Проблема в том, что Тони Старк не возмущен. Даже неискренне. Он, вероятнее всего, вообще мается похмельем и слабо понимает, чем занимался ночью.  
Танита старается держать себя в руках.

***  
Стив всё прекрасно понимает — нужно что-то писать в газетах. В том числе и про него, Стива. И в газетах (в особенности — в интернет-изданиях) сейчас мало кто интересуется благотворительностью, политикой ООН в области помощи странам третьего мира, голодом в Эфиопии или военными действиями в Сомали. Никому не интересно, что Капитан Америка посетил Эритрею и привез с собой сколько-то тонн гуманитарной помощи (и то, что этих тонн катастрофически мало).  
СМИ в основном заняты другим вопросом. Они там с ума посходили. Они там укладывают к нему в постель любого, кто окажется рядом. Например, там уже побывали (по их версии) Наташа, Брюс, Мария Хилл, Фьюри (серьёзно?!), агент Коулсон (про которого пишут, что он или зомби, или инопланетянин), Тони Старк, Баки Барнс, мисс Поттс, бариста из кафе напротив Башни и даже уборщик с его этажа. В общем, Стив очень любвеобилен. По мнению этих странных людей из интернета.  
ЩИТ пытается с этим всем как-то работать. Стив понимает. Газетам нужны новости, ЩИТ их предоставляет. Пробует контролировать процесс, но это все равно, что стараться остановить сход лавины. Стоит Стиву в очередной раз опростоволоситься на каком-нибудь званом ужине (например, существует семнадцать видов вилок), как газетчики помещают его, краснеющего, фото на первые полосы своих изданий. Стив устал.  
И он ничего не имеет против мисс Таниты Ли. Он просто считает, что она зверски серьёзна.  
Он спрашивает у Баки:  
— Как думаешь, рассказать мисс Ли в следующий раз, что во времена Великой депрессии мы ходили без трусов, потому что нижнее белье было в дефиците?  
— Даже я помню, что мы не ходили без трусов.  
— Но нужно же ей о чем-то писать в своих пресс-релизах!  
— Твои шуточки про нижнее белье уже сто лет как устарели. Если ты в курсе.  
— Я и сам несколько устарел. Ей придётся с этим смириться.  
На самом деле Стив хотел бы, чтобы газеты писали правду хоть изредка, ради исключения. Или — чтобы написанное стало правдой. Хотя бы отчасти. Той части, где про него и Баки Барнса в его постели.

***  
Меж тем Таните выдают очередное задание: “Взять у директора Фьюри комментарий насчёт политики в области здравоохранения в отношении лиц с ограниченными возможностями здоровья.” Танита даже не сразу понимает, а когда понимает…  
Боже.

***   
Разумеется, Стив взрослый человек.  
Разумеется также, что свои проблемы взрослые люди решают самостоятельно.  
И, наконец, нужно рассматривать все возможные варианты развития событий. Например, вожделеть своего друга — не слишком хорошее выражение дружеского участия. С другой стороны, Стив про себя может сказать — это просто проявление любви. Ещё одно. И за однополую любовь нынче не налагают уголовных наказаний. А ещё Баки может быть… не против.  
Хотя с чего бы.  
Мисс Ли — хорошая девушка, но Стиву так надоело видеть свои фотографии в интернете.  
Он широко улыбается мисс Ли и говорит:  
— Отличный день для того, чтобы подумать о своей бессмертной душе.  
— О, Господи. Только не говорите, что вы ещё и католик!

***  
Если бы Таниту попросили составить рейтинг худших из худших среди Мстителей, она бы надолго задумалась. Потому что, ей-богу, они все ужасны и чудовищны. Некоторые — буквально.  
Милейший доктор Беннер, например, зеленеет, стоит заикнуться об интервью. Если честно, он пока что не дал ни одного комментария. Происходит всё обычно так: Таните дают задание. Задание, как правило, состоит в том, чтобы спросить мнение доктора Беннера по вопросам ядерной безопасности или этичности тех или иных научных исследований, либо дать оценку действиям какого-нибудь очередного безумного учёного.   
Танита послушно идёт к Беннеру (поднимается на эти бесконечные шестьдесят этажей, а ведь она ненавидит высоту и замкнутые пространства), звонит в дверь и бывает приглашена на чашечку чая. Выпив чашечку, она говорит:  
— Большое спасибо, доктор Беннер, никогда бы не подумала, что чай может быть таким... таким вкусным.  
— И вам спасибо, что заглядываете, не забываете, — вежливо улыбается в ответ доктор Беннер. — Иногда очень приятно пообщаться с нормальным человеком. Не с кем-то из Мстителей, я имею ввиду. Хотя они все хорошие ребята.  
— Безусловно. Хорошие. — Неискренне улыбается Танита.  
Уходит и пишет, что, например, Беннер глубоко осуждает рискованные эксперименты на людях, пусть и добровольцах. Впрочем, сам Беннер вряд ли читает официальный сайт ЩИТа. А если и читает, ни разу не выразил возмущения. По крайней мере, в её присутствии ни разу не халканулся, и то счастье.

***  
Баки Барнс иногда думает: ведь не только котята вызывают умиление и повышают рейтинги. Капитан Америка справляется не хуже котят.  
Баки вполне мог бы мило обниматься со Стивом.

***  
С Баки Барнсом Танита поступает жестоко.  
Она внимательно изучила его личное дело. И она такой человек, бессовестный и беспринципный, — она готова использовать любую информацию во зло. Поэтому она поступает так: она даже не здоровается. Делает самое равнодушное и холодное выражение лица.  
Приказывает:  
— Два фото. Сегодня должны быть выставлены два фото и ваше мнение по вопросам войны в Эфиопии. И по поводу взаимоотношений США и Европы.  
И Баки Барнс делает всё, что положено. Лицо у него становится пустое и безвольное, но нет, Танита ему не сочувствует, не стыдится и не считает, что поступает неправильно. Если приказы холодным равнодушным голосом срабатывают, она будет использовать этот метод.  
Между прочим, у нее ипотека. А ему не повредит общение с котятами.  
Ей-Богу, Барнс производит впечатление человека, который нуждается в общении с котятами. С сотней штук разом. Остолоп с этой его любовной драмой, которая видна за версту.   
Ходят, надышаться друг на друга не могут… Будто у них там нет ни одной горизонтальной поверхности в квартире.

***  
С Наташей Романов у Таниты что-то вроде вооруженного нейтралитета. Наташа — человек, который разбирается во всей этой репортерской кухне. Она понимает, как делается имидж. Знает, что одно фото или комментарий могут вознести человека на самую вершину, а могут — опустить ниже дна. Она в курсе скандалов с Томом Крузом.  
Но, в отличие от Тома Круза, Наташа на самом деле знает не менее тысячи способов убить человека. Из них как минимум сотня — столь незаметные, что сойдут за несчастный случай.  
Танита была уведомлена об этом в первую минуту знакомства. Танита отнеслась к этой информации с уважением.  
Поэтому обычно всё достаточно просто.  
Наташа всегда отвечает на телефонные звонки, приходит сама, садится в кресло и тут же получает чашечку отличного кофе (Танита следит за тем, чтобы её любимый сорт всегда имелся под рукой).  
Она говорит:  
— Хочу сегодня девочковости, девочковость необходима для моей будущей миссии.  
— Хорошо, — покорно отвечает Танита. — У меня есть возможность протащить тебя в колонку для тинейджеров. Хочешь порассуждать о цвете лака для ногтей?  
Танита получает сорокаминутную диктофонную запись о лаках от Чёрной вдовы. Потом утирает со лба пот священного ужаса и садится делать из этого материал для тинейджеров, которым совсем не обязательно знать, как можно убить с помощью лака (как выяснилось, сам лак, его пузырёк и кисточка одинаково смертоносны).

***  
Когда Таниту вызвали к начальству и впервые поручили взять комментарий у Соколиного глаза, она категорически отказалась: “Не полезу в вентиляцию!” А Хоукай откликнулся: “И не нужно! Ты тут застрянешь!”  
Но Танита давно в этом бизнесе, поэтому на диету садиться не стала.

***  
Танита думает: “Вот расплачусь с ипотекой и в тот же день напишу заявление об уходе.” Осталась буквально пара платежей.  
Она уже представляет, как целый месяц будет пить коктейли на пляжах Майами. 

***  
Стив Роджерс репетирует речь и думает, принято ли сейчас вставать на одно колено (в особенности перед мужчиной). И нужно ли сразу предложить кольцо? В своих чувствах Стив уверен (они вековой выдержки). Но не слишком ли это будет… агрессивно?  
Стив Роджерс репетирует речь, но она никудышная. Поэтому он откладывает произнесение речи до будущего месяца — как раз будет время ещё подумать.

***  
Таните впервые за всё время работы на ЩИТ удается смутить Кэпа.  
Она, кстати, даже цель такую не ставила. Она просто спросила:  
— Что вы думаете об однополых браках? По стране прошла волна митингов с требованием запретить их в тех штатах, в которых их сейчас регистрируют.  
И тут Роджерс краснеет.  
Танита делает себе соответствующую пометку в блокнот о том, что антикризисные меры нужно принимать уже сегодня. О’кей.

***  
В конце концов случается катастрофа, которую Танита давно ожидала.   
Мстители снова разносят Нью-Йорк. Во время нападения читаури Танита ещё не работала с Мстителями, и вся эта шумиха в СМИ прошла мимо неё. Теперь — работает. И даже получила повышение. И ей нужно взять у них комментарии. Или отправить кого-нибудь, кто возьмёт, но, положа руку на сердце, кому она может доверить эту работу?.. У всех шестерых (Тор, к счастью, занят проблемами Асгарда) и в духе того, как они сильно сожалеют и готовы взять на себя все расходы по восстановлению города. На деле Таните хочется встать и закричать во все микрофоны Нью-Йорка: “Люди, вы хотя бы живы! Так скажите же спасибо!”  
Но она работает на ЩИТ и обязана взять комментарии, а ещё — договориться насчёт статей на первых полосах “Дейли Ньюс” и “Нью-Йорк Таймс” (они должны быть хотя бы не слишком ядовитыми; придётся умолять и, может, даже подкупать), так что целый час, следя за репортажем с места событий одним глазом, а вторым — просматривая отчеты агента Коулсона, паникует и тщетно пытается хотя бы сообразить, как к этому заданию подступиться. У неё вот-вот откроется язва желудка.  
На втором часу её посещает идея. Она надеется, что светлая, но не факт. Танита не спала уже сорок часов, поэтому берет телефон и набирает номер раньше, чем успевает взвесить все “за” и “против”.  
И пусть это будет её лебединой песней. А завтра — завтра! — она уволится.  
Она набирает номер:  
— Барнс, ты мне нужен. У меня в офисе. Да, офис цел. И прихвати с собой Кэпа. Немедленно!

***  
У Таниты осталось минут десять, чтобы выпить кофе (и это уже двенадцатая кружка за последние сорок часов), чем она и воспользовалась  
Ещё она заранее включила фотокамеру на своем смартфоне.  
Потом эти двое вошли, жутко топоча, грязные, избитые и окровавленные. И оставили следы какой-то дряни на полу её кабинета.  
Танита, раз решив, от решенного не отступала, поэтому она опять сделалась старательно холодной и строгой:  
— Барнс, поцелуй наконец Роджерса, — приказала она. — И признайся ему в своих чувствах. Сейчас самый подходящий момент.  
Барнс моргнул. Танита на миг испугалась, что именно сегодня он заупрямится.  
Но нет. Деревянно повернулся, ещё раз моргнул и вжался своими губами в губы Роджерса. Роджерс, может, и удивился, но виду не подал, а ответил взаимностью. С энтузиазмом.  
Танита сделала три фото.  
И тут же отправила их на “Гокер” с заголовком “Любовь века”.  
Это немножко отвлечёт общественность. А Мстители пока приведу Нью-Йорк в порядок.  
Эти двое потом ещё спасибо скажут. А “спасибо” Танита любит получать в форме чеков.


End file.
